Max and Talia: A Collection of One Shots
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: A Collections of One shots about one of my favorite wowp couples Max/Talia Please Review and Read..Also Request One Shots Please!
1. Getting Him Back to Max

**Talia POV.**

I sighed as I saw Max strut down the corridors, he use to be my boyfriend the most goofy, funny, adorable, perfect boyfriend in the world. But something changed him granted he was never the smartest, well neither am I, but he doesn't even go to class most days, he uses girls like a toy which I have to admit makes me cry and my heart shatter and he's a bit of a bully I'm one of his victims it's like he's forgot everything we were and everything we've been through. I even know one of his deepest secrets...He _WAS _a _wizard._

"Hey Teagan!" Max said walking towards me, I turned around no body was there only this guy called Rex.

"Talia!" I corrected.

"Oh whatever...How you finding school? Must be hard with your little problem"

I bit my lip trying to hide tears, as if he's using that on me! He's the only one who knows I'm dyslexic.

"I..Uh I need to get to class" I mumble running away, I didn't really need to get to class I had a free period...I went into the girls bathroom, and sobbed silently. I loved him, I loved him, Oh how I loved him...I still love him. And that's what hurts the most...

I wipe my tears and re-apply my make up, I didn't want to go back out there and see him, but I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever...Or could I? Nope It smells in here, I look in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey babe!" A sleaze bag called Ricky shouted over to me, ever since me and Max broke up he's been trying to get with me, I roll my eyes and ignore him going to my locker.

I felt a tight grip on my arm, I looked up and saw Ricky towering over me.

"I said 'Hey babe'!" He snapped at me, spiting in my face, I used right hand to wipe the spit of of my right cheek.

I laughed "I am no way your babe!"

"That's right you still love Russo" Ricky snickered, I looked down.

"So? What if I do?" I said trying to get out of his grip, but he grabbed my waist instead tightly.

"Ow!" I snapped "Cut it out!"

"You want me"

"Nope! I don't think I do!"

I stepped on his foot hardly, he cursed and let go of me grip, I smiled to myself..Go Talia!

I felt a hand slap my cheek hardly, I collided with the floor from the unexpected impact clutching my cheek which is still burning.

"That was for stepping on my foot" Ricky said pulling me up by my arm.

"Look I'm sorry about your foot! Just leave me alone!"

"Nope!"

I heard footsteps, I sighed in relief but when I looked I saw Max, if it was 5 months ago, he would of swooped in and saved me but now he'll probably hit me himself.

"This looks cosy" Max commented.

"It really isn't!" I snapped, still squirming in Ricky's grip, but he dug his nails into my skin.

"Ouch!" I mumbled quietly, I don't want Max to hear and think I'm weak.

"Shut it!" Ricky hissed in my ear, making me cringe.

Max pulled out a stick of gum "How come half of your cheek is red?"

"Because of-" I got cut off by Ricky putting a hand over my mouth, I quickly bit it, Making Ricky elbow my stomach which resulted me into clutching my stomach bending over.

"Look I hate to break up you two love-birds..but me and Tal have a project that's do in and I can't fail another class"

My insides go all fuzzy as he calls me 'Tal' that's his old nickname for me.

I nod as Max pulls me away from Ricky and walks with me down the corridor till Ricky can't see us any more.

"Why did you save me?" I ask stopping crossing my arms.

"I didn't save you! He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

I gap at him "Seriously? He slapped me!"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Max roared.

"Look I hate you! You hate me! Let's just forget about it!" I snapped walking away, but Max gently grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I never said I hated you" Max mumbled, I look down tears building up, I felt something wet collide with my cheeks.

"I hate you" I mumbled my voice cracking, looking up.

"No you don't" He says hoarsely.

"I do so much!" I say barely audible, Max walks over to me and hugs me tightly, I sob into his shoulder.

"You wrecked me!" I snap making Max look down at me, "I used to be fine, happy, in love! But when you changed! I changed! Into a girl broken beyond repair"

"I-I d-didn't mean! For any of this to happen"

"What happened? Maxy one day we were just chilling at YOUR sub shop the next you dump me and start dating sluts!..There I said It SLUTS!"

"The truth is..I haven't felt good enough I mean one minuet I was SO close to wining the wizard competition then it all goes...No magic I'm the only Russo kid without magic! I just felt lost and I thought I could magic girls with my charm!" Max said rubbing my arms up and down sending shivers through my spine.

"Maxy! Didn't you know that you already won me over without magic so you don't need it! Because I LOVE YOU! I always will!" I say more tears falling down my face.

"I love you too!" Max says grabbing me into a hug kissing my hair. "I'm so so sorry!" He says his voice cracking slightly.

I just hug him tighter as a response "Promise me you'll change"

"Anything for you Talia!" Max says taking off his chains and leather Jacket.

"You can keep the Jacket it looks cute on you!" I tease him, Max shrugs and puts it over my shoulders.

"Well it looks EVEN cuter on you" Max whispers in my ears making me go fuzzy and bright red.

"It does doesn't it" I tease twirling around.

Max laughs, a real happy laugh not his fake bad boy laugh or sneer, and wraps his arm around my shoulder, I wrap mine around his waist as we walk down the corridor.

"Maxy were are we going?" I ask him tilting my head in confusion.

"To teach a douche bag not to mess with my girlfriend!...And I'm hungry so I thought we could get something from the sub shop"

I laugh at his last comment the old Max Russo was back and I couldn't be happier!


	2. Saying 3 words

**Talia POV.**

I tie my dark blonde hair up into a messy ponytail and changed into my grey sweatpants and one of Max's superman tops I had to borrow when Jerry accidentally sprayed me with mustard.

I was suppose to be seeing Max tonight but I feel as if he's avoiding me I only see him at school and he hardly acknowledges me. I get out my Samsung Galaxy S3 mini and text him.

_**Me: Hey Babe .. You okay? Haven't seen you in a while xxx**_

I was all alone tonight my parents were out as per usual but at least this time they had an excuse they were in London for a conference, Usually when my parents were away I stayed at Max's and slept in Alex's old room and when Alex was there me, her and Harper would have a sleepover.

I felt my phone vibrate I had a message of Max! I feel butterflies in my stomach, after being together 7 months he still had that effect on me.

_**Maxy: Oh Hey Tal I'm good sorry bout that I've just been really busy! Wuu2? Xxx**_

_**Me: Nm just feeling a bit lonely parents are away wbu? Xxx**_

I pulled out my big square glasses, nobody knew I wore glasses except from Max and turned on 'South Park' one of my favourite shows.

I felt my phone vibrate again, Yay! He replied.

_**Maxy: Just chillin wiv Tori and Justin xxx**_

I felt anger boil up, who's Tori? I knew he didn't feel the same way any-more. I needed to see Max I quickly run upstairs and sort my hair out slightly I put it into a fishtail plait and applied some foundation, bronzer and mascara then put my glasses back on I lost my contacts and without glasses or contacts I was as blind as a bat, I pulled out one of Max's grey zippy hoodie which I still had from one of our first dates and pulled on my light brown UGG boots. I looked like a mess but I needed to know how Max felt about me, my heart is breaking the more I think about him. I felt something wet drip down my cheeks...Great tears good thing I was wearing waterproof make up, I grab my keys and phone locking up the house behind me.

It was a freezing winters night and it was pitch-black luckily Max's house was only 10 minuets away I kept my eyes glued to the floor the whole walk over I was a little scared to look up in case they were murders or rapists out to get me. I heard footsteps behind me so I hurried my pace, it was only 8'O Clock but because it's winter nights go dark earlier, I decided to knock on the house door instead of going into the sandwich shop.

I waited anxiously biting my lip, my stomach was doing somersaults I felt sick but in a good way if you know what I mean because I was excited to see him but what if he doesn't want be with me any more.

I heard the door swing open I lifted my head up and saw Teresa.

"Talia!" Teresa exclaimed giving me a hug "Mija I haven't seen you in ages"

I grinned Teresa was like a mum to me "Me either, is Max in?"

Teresa nods "Well I'm going to help Jerry with the sub-shop so just let yourself in sweetie" she said patting my back then going outside, I nodded and walked upstairs into the lounge, I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M TO NERVOUS!

If I run now no one will know I was here!

"..Talia?" I heard Justin ask, I look up.

"No that's not me! I'M PATRICE!" I squeak turning to go outside.

"MAX! TALIA'S HERE!" Justin shouts, grabbing two cans of Cola, I heard footsteps come down the stairs..Shoot!

What do I say? God! I'm just too nervous for words!

"Max!" I squeak out once seeing him, I smile to myself at least I got one work out.

"Hey babe" He greeted, that's a good sign he's calling me babe.

What if he calls that other girl babe? I felt something wet on my cheeks..Crap! I'm crying again.

"Talia? Babe what's wrong?" Max asks walking over to me giving me a tight hug, I cry into his shoulder I have no idea why I'm crying.

I lift my head up from his shoulder "A-Are you cheating on me?"

Max laughs, I look at him tears glistening in my eyes "Are you?" I ask once again.

He laughs again..WHY IS HE LAUGHING?! "Did you seriously just ask me that? TWICE?"

"Yes! And you laughing isn't helping!"

"Talia! Why would I cheat on you?"

"Well who's Tori?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.

"Justin's new girlfriend!"

"Oh" I mutter feeling like an idiot.

"Talia Rosemary Robinson, I owe you an apology I've been avoiding you because I don't know quite how to say this...I Love you!"

I blink, feeling Joy, warmth, happiness and love shoot through my body "I love you too!" I squeal going on my tip toes hugging him even tighter.

"Nice top and hoodie" Max jokes, I look down blushing.

"Thanks there my boyfriends"

"Aw! You have a boyfriend!"

"Yes! He's you sadly!" I tease, Max looks at me in shock then begins tickling me I giggle uncontrollably.

"Please! STOP!" I cry in between laughs.

"Tell me that your sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" I cry desperately, Max stops and wraps him arms around my waist tightly.

"South Park?" He asks me, I nod and entwine my hand with his going to his bright orange sofa.

**A:N Sorry it's so short please request some one shots for these two..**


End file.
